


Abscess

by Violsva



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Metaphors, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: There are many kinds of growth.
Relationships: Hamlet & Horatio
Kudos: 11





	Abscess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7152784#cmt7152784); more three sentence fills can be found at my [shortfic](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/shortfic) tag on Dreamwidth.

"You see, Horatio, in this harsh midst of winter rot, corruption, all the vices grow as though it were high summer, and the court, the pride of Denmark, but a bloated corpse."

Horatio thinks of the ranks of nobility, all trapped in this palace for days by snow and winds, arguing and intriguing, inventing stories and building mountains out of gossip. He thinks of their professors back in Wittenberg, and one's particularly poetic description of Hamlet's mind as "a garden, from whose fertile soil blooms the noblest of ideas," and he shivers in his cloak, and wishes hard for spring.


End file.
